Description (Adapted from Applicant's Description): The objective of the Morphology Core will be to provide access to a variety of electron and light microscopic (EM and LM, respectively) services and equipment. Specialized cytochemical protocols worked our for reproductive biology tissues will be applied to support key center projects. In addition, there will be routine transmission and scanning electron microscopy and light microscopy, including cryosectioning, brightfield, phase contrast, DIC and immunofluorescence. The Core will also assist Center investigators in the design of experimental protocols that involve cytochemistry or morphology. The Core will also prepare images for publication. Finally, the Core aims include some developmental work, making the new methods available to Center investigators.